everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dina Grimm
Character Personality Dina is bubbly, very social, she's always smiling even when she's feeling blue, she loves to dance (But she's a very bad dancer). She also loves to use her magic touch to cheer up people, do you want to know more about her? Read her story!: Dina Grimm's Diary/Story Appearance Dina has bright blue/gray eyes, she has peached skin and her hair's blue resembling the glass from the mountain in her story. Fairy tale – The Glass Mountain On a glass mountain grew a tree with golden apples. An apple would let the picker into the golden castle where an enchanted princess lived. Many knights had tried and failed, so that many bodies lay about the mountain. A knight in golden armor tried. One day, he made it halfway up and calmly went down again. The second day, he tried for the top, and was climbing steadily when an eagle attacked him. He and his horse fell to their deaths. A schoolboy killed a lynx and climbed with its claws attached to his feet and hands. Weary, he rested on the slope. The eagle thought he was carrion and flew down to eat him. The boy grabbed it, and it, trying to shake him off, carried him the rest of the way. He cut off its feet and fell into the apple tree. The peels of the apples cured his wounds, and he picked more, to let him into the castle. He married the princess and he became a prince. The blood of the eagle restored to life everyone who had died trying to climb the mountain. Relationships Family -The Princess On The Glass Mountain: Dina's mother is the princess in her story, she loves her mother and she lived in her mother till she was 14 years old and her mother sent her to Ever After High. -The Prince In Her Mother's Story: -Dina's biological father, but he died when Dina was 4 years old, he died trying to protect their castle from the evil queen rebellion. -Milton Grimm: He's Dina's adoptive father, when Dina's father died he realized that the future princess on the glass hill couldn't be raised without a father, so he and the princess on the glass hill erased Dina's and everyone memories and made them think that Milton was her real father. Dina has 3 step sisters that she met in EAH: -Erin Grimm: She's 17 years old and she's the daughter of the red haired princess, her father also died in the evil queen Rebellion and Milton adopted her. -June Grimm: She's 16 years old and she's the daughter of Summer, Summer married Milton Grimm and they had a baby girl who will become the next summer season. -Gracie Grimm: She's the lost daughter of HM.Grimm. -Giles Grimm: He's Dina's uncle, but they haven't met each other yet. Friends -Hopper Croakington II: According to Dina, Hopper is a royally sweet boy, she always hang with him and she sees him as her big brother, they're BFFA. -Kitty Chessire: Dina and Kitty are opposites, Dina is the good girl who doesn't like to prank anyone and Kitty is the mean and mischievous girl, but somehow they became BFFA. -Apple White: Dina's idol has always been Apple, and she almost fainted when she met her, Dina and Apple are royally good friends. -Ashlynn Ella & Blondie Lockes: They're royally good friends with Dina, Dina always helps Blondie with their MirrorCast Show and she also helps Ashlynn with her enviromental forest cleaning and sometimes she helps her to organize Ashlynn's new shoes in the glass slipper. Pet Ms.Fluffy is Dina's pink magical poodle puppy. Romance Dina doesn't like the idea of being rescued by a random guy and marry him at that exact moment, but she accepts that she has to do it, but when she met Ivy Charming she flipped her crown, it was love are first sight, but what will happen?, will they date even if it's not their destiny to be together?. Read her diary/story if you want to know it! Dina Grimm's Diary/Story . Mirror-Blog May 5th: April 25th 2014: April 25th 2014: April 25th 2014: Outfits Basic Dina has wavy blue hair. She wears a different shades of blue dress with a pearl necklace and a pearl bracelet, she also wears her princess tiara, it is made of pearls and diamonds. Her high heels are blue and purple and she put a glass rose on both because she thinks it's cute and those roses are made from the glass of the mountain. Legacy Day TBA. Getting Fairest TBA. True Hearts Day TBA. Glass Beach TBA. Quote -A cute dress, high heels, the perfect makeup and a cheerful smile and you're ready to go!. Notes -Dina is very bubbly and social. -Even tho some royals don't blend with the commoners, she think that's wrong, she has so many friends who are commoners. -When all of the destiny rebellion started in EAH she secretly supported the rebels. -She loves Ivy Charming since the first time she saw him. Gallery add photos. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princess On The Glass Hill Category:Princesses